


Parks and Porn

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Series: A Life in a Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas have an awkward encounter, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabe likes porn-big surprise!, M/M, Sammy is shy, Smut, kids are funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Just a little something where Gabe meets Sam and chaos ensues. Dean and Cas meet with hilarious results. When it comes to the boys, is anything ever simple?





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh come on Uncle Dean, we’ll have so much fun!” Dean tried and failed spectacularly to hide the grin from his five year old niece Jo. The little blond with pigtails had him wrapped around her finger and he knew it.

“Alright squirt. The park it is.”

“Yay! I gonna go grab my shoes!” She ran off like a shot, leaving Dean and his half brother Adam, shaking their heads at her. They spend a few minutes catching up as Jo was racing around the house like she was hopped up on sugar.

“Thanks for taking her,” Adam says, running a hand through his hair. Dean couldn’t help but notice the bags under his eyes.

“Everything ok man?” Dean asked before he could stop himself. They didn’t have the best relationship, it was rough knowing he had another sibling out there that he didn’t know existed until just a few years ago.

Adam blew out a breath, his watery blue eyes bloodshot. “As well as can be. Amelia....hasn’t been the same since.”

“I’m sorry Adam. If there’s anything Sammy and I can do, let us know.”

Just the week before, Dean got the frantic call of his younger brother informing him that his wife was in the midst of a miscarriage, the baby sibling they’ve wanted so badly for Jo.

Dean’s heart broke at the utterly destroyed look on Adam’s face and pulled him in for a tight hug. Releasing him after a few moments, Dean gave Adam a small smile and with Jo’s little hand in his, they headed for the driveway where his Impala was parked.

After buckling Jo in, they both waved to Adam as Dean slowly backed the Impala out of the driveway. He had the radio on but turned down, because who wouldn’t want to listen to a five year old chatter about unicorns and barbie dolls? Still, he had a niece to educate about music so Metallica played in the background as Jo regaled him on how she talked her dad into playing teacups, complete with Adam in a frilly hat.

Chuckling to himself, Dean looked in the rear-view mirror and said, “Remind me when I take you back home, I gotta see your dad in that hat.”

“Deal!”

 

X x X

 

“Dammit!” Like any other red blooded male, Sam was horny. Currently single and not really into the random hookup scene, he went about getting his favorite video ready to release some tension. Wet wipes and lube ready, he grabbed the remote to turn Casa Erotica on and groaned in frustration when it began to skip. It was his favorite movie, hence the only one he had. Heaving his large frame to his feet, Sam yanked on his shoes and grabbed his keys, hurriedly locking his apartment and hopping into his car. The Charger roared to life and Sam tapped a long finger on the steering wheel as he somewhat impatiently drove to _the_ store.

Thankfully, Phoenix was a progressive city and had a very large and diverse store that catered to a variety of tastes. Carrying everything from toys and outfits, to videos and items for parties, it was porn heaven. Sam flushed scarlet as he parked the car, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. One thing he hated about going into a store like this, was being seen in a store like this. Here he was, a twenty-four year old man for crying out loud and a porn shop made him uncomfortable.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes sex just as much as the next man, but the eyes of the cashier and other store patrons on him made him want to run for the exit. What would the city folks think if they knew the quiet librarian spent his evenings watching porn with a toy up his ass and squeezing the life out of his cock?

Taking a deep breath, Sam climbed out of the car stretching out his long legs. Nervously scanning the parking lot, he breathed a sigh of relief when the place looked pretty deserted. Maybe he could be in and out quickly and back to his favorite nightly activity. Idly scratching the back of his head, he quickly walked across the parking lot, ducking his head under the neon “Condom-nation” sign as he entered the store.

“Great.” He mumbled as the little bell above the door tinkled. His hazel eyes darted around the store before he found what he was looking for, the video section. “Bingo, now let’s get in and get out.” He wrinkled his nose at the obnoxious smell of latex and body oil, it was like the whole store was doused in it. To his relief, the store was dead; besides the heavily makeup and tattooed cashier, he could hear but not see another patron wandering around.

Scanning the video titles, Sam debated on replacing his favorite copy of Casa Erotica or trying out a different one. _Looks like they added some new titles_ , Sam thought to himself as he read the back of two of them.

“Can’t decide?” Sam jumped and spun when he heard the voice behind him. His mouth ran dry at the gorgeous man that stood behind him, eyebrow raised and lips quirked into a smile. “Sorry to scare you but I couldn’t help but come over and say hi. They call me Gabriel.”

“Uh, hi. My uh, my name’s Sam.” He reached a hand out for a handshake, flushing and jerking his hand back when he realized he still had a Casa Erotica tape in each hand. _Fuck._

 

X x X

 

Gabriel snorted, his dimples popping as he gawked at the gorgeous and tall man in front of him. He had wandered into Condom-nation to stock up on his favorite toys and other goodies, filling his basket as he wandered the aisles. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the handsome hunk hovering over the videos. The way his tight black t-shirt stretched over the muscles in his back made Gabriel’s mouth water. The man’s ass was a work of art, nicely filling out the faded blue jeans encasing muscular thighs. Thighs Gabriel very badly wanted wrapped around his waist.

 _Please be gay, please be gay_ , Gabriel muttered internally as he eyed the Adonis. He had shoulder length brown hair, he idly wondered how soft it was. Edging closer, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he smelled like a pine forest on a summer day. Mouthwatering.

“Nice to meet you kiddo.” Gabriel laughed as Sam blushed, the porn videos still in hand. Trying to not be too obvious, Gabriel noticed that both were part of Casa Erotica’s brand of gay porn. Pleased that his gaydar was still intact, Gabriel eyed up and down the length of Sam’s body, lingering on the adorable dimples that showed up on his gorgeous face.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.” Sam shuffled and put the videos back. Raising an eyebrow at the basket in Gabriel’s hand, he jokingly said, “You buying out the store?”

“Nah, just restocking some things. Amazing at how quick you can go through supplies, even by yourself.” Sam made an odd choking sound and Gabriel giggled, loving how this gorgeous giant got flustered. Gabriel had to look up to lock eyes with Sam, _how freaking tall was he?_ Spotting the tiny mole near his nose, Gabriel had the sudden and overwhelming urge to taste every inch of skin, see if he was as delicious as he looked.

 _Get your act together Novak!_ Gabriel had to mentally chastise himself, just because he was a walking bag of hormones, didn’t mean every person he came across was.

“Uh, yeah I guess so.” Sam said, huffing out a laugh.

Gabriel swung his basket back and forth, he was enjoying this entertaining little conversation and didn’t want it to end. Being the nosey pain in the ass his brother claimed he is, Gabriel decided to push his luck a little more.

Sam had moved away from the videos, idly looking at the displays set up along the aisle. Cock cloning kits, candy necklaces, handcuffs, butt plugs and so much more lined the shelves. _Candy cane flavored lube? That’s going in the basket! Purple glitter butt plug? Umm, yeah!_ Gabriel wasn’t afraid to try new things, learning what his body liked and what it responded to the most.

“These red panties would look good against your skin.” Gabriel grinned wickedly as he held up the scrap of fabric. “Wanna try them on Sammich?” The flash of heat that passed through Sam’s hazel eyes was unmistakable and it sent a surge of lust straight through Gabriel. _Hmm, this is too much fun, let’s see how far I can push this moose._

Sam simply shook his head, combing a hand through his long hair. Gabriel gulped at the sight of those beautiful fingers, long and slender. He felt his cock stirring in interest as his mind wandered off to just what Sam could do with those fingers. Taking a deep breath, he trailed after Sam, his eyes locked onto the glorious globes of Sam’s ass.

“I need to get another one of these butt plugs, the red made my ass look so good. Oh, and these nipple clamps, they pinch but not too bad, you know? I tried this one brand, thought my nipples were going to tear right off.”

Gabriel had to bite his lip when Sam stumbled a little in front of him. Glaring unheatedly at Gabriel he shook his head and muttered, “Are you always this perverted?”

“Only when I see something I want.” Gabriel stated matter of factly as he idly inspected a box of magnum condoms. Winking at Sam, he tossed the box into the basket. “Oh, a clone a cock kit. I’ve always wanted to try one but my cock won’t fit in it. Too big.” Gabriel shrugged and put the box back done, feeling Sam’s eyes burning into him.

Gabriel grinned lewdly at the shocked look on Sam's face as he calmly unwrapped the grotesquely large cock shaped sucker and stuck the entire thing in his mouth. Cheeks hollowing, he gave it a good suck and then pulled on the stick, before raising his eyebrow at Sam. "What?"

Sam simply shook his head and turned away, Gabriel shrugged as he kept sucking away, adding some moaning...just because.

So focused on his inappropriate sucker, Gabriel didn’t hear the crash until Sam was on the ground, latex dildo’s of all sizes scattered around him. The sight of the ridiculously tall man on the floor, covered in dildos was too much. A hysterical laugh burst out of Gabriel, he had to put the basket down or he would’ve dropped it. Hands on his knees, he bent over, face turning purple as he gasped for air. Sam just looked at him, indignant, and when the laughs began to taper, Gabriel would burst out into hysterical giggles all over again.

After what seemed like hours, Gabriel wiped the tears off of his face and held out a hand to Sam who was still sprawled out on the floor. The feeling of Sam’s giant hand wrapped in his was electric. With some effort, Sam was almost a foot taller than him, Gabriel hauled him to his feet. Just as Sam was about to thank him, Gabriel blurted out, “If you wanted to get your hands on a cock, I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

Sam barked out a laugh, his long fingers digging into the fabric of Gabriel’s blue henley. “You always say what’s on your mind?”

“Damn right Samalam.” Gabriel murmured, splaying his fingers over Sam's hand. Those damn dimples of Sam’s popped out again as he shyly smiled down at Gabriel. “Could I make a little suggestion? That we get the hell out of here and go back to my place?”

Sam barked out a laugh, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “Confident, aren’t you? But to answer your question, yes. Let’s get the hell out of here. And I’d love to see your place.”

The pair made their way to the counter, Gabriel handing over his credit card with his full basket, along with the two videos that Sam had been looking over. At Sam’s confused look, Gabriel shrugged sheepishly, “What? I’ve never seen these ones.”

“Whatever you say man.”

Purchases bagged and paid for, both men exit the shop and walk across the parking lot side by side. Gabriel looks sheepishly up at Sam as they reach his car. “So, I know I come off as a little loud and out there, but you don’t have to come over to my place if you don’t want to.”

 

X x X

 

Sam was a little taken back. Gabriel seemed so sure of himself just a few minutes ago. Was that just a cover to hide the real man? Shifting his body so he had Gabriel against the car, he gently cupped Gabriel’s chin with his hand. “Oh trust me, I want to.”

Slowly rubbing his thumb across the stubble of Gabriel’s cheek, Sam gazed into those golden expressive eyes, eyes he could get easily get lost in. “Can I kiss you?” Sam asked huskily.

Gabriel simply nodded his head as if he was afraid to speak and Sam leaned in, capturing Gabriel’s lips with his own. The soft, smooth skin was addicting, like a hit of cocaine and Sam was instantly craving more. Sam let out a gasp as he angled his head, hand sliding from Gabriel’s chin to curl into the hair at the back of his neck.

Sam pulled back a little, Gabriel’s lust blown pupils boring into his. “Gabriel, you taste so good. Like strawberry with a hint of chocolate. My favorite.” Gabriel let out a low moan, pressing his body against Sam’s. Letting out a hungry groan, Sam picked Gabriel up and pressed him against the frame of his Charger, Gabriel’s legs instantly going around his waist.

 _Holy hell_ , Sam thought as he ground against Gabriel’s smaller body. He was smaller than Sam but he was very well endowed and Sam couldn’t get enough. Gabriel gasped into Sam’s mouth as their tongue’s chased each other, his hand snaking under Sam’s shirt rubbing and plucking at his left nipple.

“Samshine, your sexy ass is killing me.”

“Mmm, I can tell.” Gabriel let out a whimper as Sam grabbed a handful of his pert ass and squeezed while grinding his cock against the bulge in Gabriel’s pants. “As much as I want to continue this, right here and now, we better leave before we get arrested for public indecency.”

Gabriel groaned and rested his forehead against Sam’s. “You’re right kiddo. Put me down and your sweet ass can follow me back to my place. I’m eager to get you naked and finish what we started.”

 

X x X

 

Dean parked his Impala on the south end of South Mountain Park, it had the best playground in the park that Jo loved. Climbing out with backpack in hand, Jo promptly clasped her small hand in her uncle’s as they walked over to the playground. “Uncle Dean, there’s my friend from school, Jack. Can I go play with him?”

“Of course, just stay where I can see you.” With a squeal, Jo hugged Dean and quickly took off toward the monkey bars, her blond pigtails flying. She ran over to a boy her age with brownish blond hair and gave him a hug before they began taking turns crossing the monkey bars. Narrowly missing getting hit in the balls by a kid running past with his arms out, Dean decided the best place for him was to sit on one of the benches that lined the playground.

With arm slung along the back of the bench and a foot resting on his knee, Dean watched the kids play. There were ten kids running around, luckily there were plenty of swings, the monkey bars and other various playground equipment to keep them all entertained. It was a perfect July day, a few wispy clouds, warm but comfortable with a slight breeze.

As Dean watched Jo run around with her friend from school, he let his mind drift. He felt bad about Adam and Amelia and wished he could do something to help. He couldn’t see himself having kids, he hadn’t yet found someone to spend his life yet for one thing. Plus he loved being an uncle. Still, he couldn’t imagine a loss like they had suffered and wished he could do or even say something to help besides ‘I’m sorry’.

After about a half hour, Jo climbed onto the swings and the boy she was playing with, Jack, wandered over to where Dean was sitting. He was a cute kid, his hair slick with sweat and his cheeks red from playing. He looked shyly at Dean as he sat down on the bench.

“Hi buddy, I’m Dean, Jo’s uncle.” He held out his fist and grinned when the boy gave him a fist bump.

“I’m Jack, Jo and me have the same class.” Jack said, slightly out of breath.

“You’re looking a little winded buddy, would you like some water?” When Jack nodded, Dean reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” Jack murmured as his little fingers opened the bottle and took a deep drink. “Jo says you have a baby. Why did you not bring it?”

Dean chuckled a little at that. One thing he loved about kids was their honesty and how open they are. “I do have a baby. But not one that you would think. It’s my car, a 1967 Impala. I have it parked over at the parking lot but do you want to see a picture?”

At Jack’s eager nod, Dean pulled out his wallet and was showing Jack the few pictures he had of his Baby, one during its restoration and his favorite, where he had Jo on his lap as a baby and she was trying to turn the steering wheel.      

“Jack, what have I told you about talking to strangers?” Dean looked up at the stern voice and had to suck in a breath. He was _gorgeous_. Stormy blue eyes, mop of dark brown hair, jeans and a red t-shirt partially hidden by a tan trenchcoat completed the newcomers outfit and Dean had to mentally chastise himself not to drool.

“Sorry uncle Cas.” Jack hung his head and curled his shoulders inward at the admonishment. Dean felt a prickle of anger, yes he was a stranger but Jack did nothing wrong.

“Don't take it out on him, we were just talking. And he was thirsty so I gave him a bottle of water.”

“Thank you for that but I still don't like him talking to strange men.” The newcomer in the trenchcoat said quietly, his brow furrowing.

“Strange? I'm not the one at a park in the summer in a _trenchcoat_. And my niece goes to school with him so I'm not exactly strange.” Dean scoffed, crossing his arms against his grey tank top, catching the not so subtle way this stranger eyed his movements.

Clearing his throat, Cas said, “It's autumn, perfectly acceptable to wear this.”

Dean's mouth went dry at the sight of the man picking at the lapels. Those long, tan fingers just calling out to him.

“It's eighty degrees out.” He tried not to roll his eyes as Cas merely shrugged. Just as he was about to ask Cas just how big the stick was that was up his ass, Jo came running up.

“Uncle Dean, can we go get ice cream now?” Jo asked excitedly. It was something Dean did with Jo every time he took her to the park, they would stop at the local ice cream parlor before he took her home.

“Sure, of course we can.” As the words came out of his mouth, Dean noticed the pleading puppy eyes that Jack was shooting to his uncle in the stuffy trench coat. “Cas, would you and Jack like to join us?”

“We really shouldn’t-” “Yeah, ok!” Jack and Cas said at the same time. Cas sighed and looked from Jack’s pout to the smirk on Dean’s face. Dean could see the wheels turning in his gorgeous head. _Whoa, where did that thought come from?_

“Well, uh, we should get going. You want to just follow us?” Dean asked, standing up and grabbing the backpack. The four of them walked over to the parking area, Jack squealing when he spotted the ‘baby’ from the pictures.

“She’s so pretty!” He cried excitedly, clapping his little hands together.

“She sure is.” Dean murmured proudly, unlocking the doors and opening the back door so Jo could climb into the booster seat. Climbing behind the wheel, he nodded to Cas. “Just follow us, the place we go to isn’t far from here.”

Cas gave a small smile and directed Jack over to an obnoxious looking Lincoln Continental. Shaking his head, Dean started the Impala and pulled out onto the road that would lead them out of the park. During the drive, he kept glancing into the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Cas. He felt an immediate pull to him, an attraction that he couldn’t ignore and frankly one he never thought he would feel again.

Pushing the thoughts of his shithead cheating ex, Dean focused his eyes on the road and listened to Jo chatter on about what kind of ice cream she would get. About twenty minutes later, Dean parked in front of Lick Creamery, his and Jo’s favorite ice cream shop. Cas’ atrocious Lincoln parked behind him and Dean had a momentary flash of panic that his precious baby would be hit.

 

X x X

Cas groaned as he parked his car behind the gorgeous Impala in front of Lick Creamery. _Of all places they could pick_ Castiel thought as he helped Jack climb out of the car. He gulped at the sight of Dean’s bowlegs encased in jeans, his ass filling out the seat perfectly. Even though they hadn’t been properly introduced, he realized he wanted to get to know him much, much better.

Cas clenched his hands nervously as he and Jack met Dean and Jo at the doors to the shop. A flutter of breeze swept past him and his mouth watered as he caught the scent of leather and oak. His eyes widened with shock when he realized it was coming from Dean and he hastily turned away trying to go unnoticed until he could get himself under control.

The bell over the shop tinkled as the four of them walked inside, the kids instantly going over to the counter to pick out what kind of ice cream they wanted.

Dean shuffled his feet a little before he cleared his throat. “Have you ever been here before Cas?”

Cas fought a grin, he liked the way his name sounded coming out of those pink lips. “Um, yeah actually. My brother owns this place.”

Dean chuckled and Cas immediately wanted to hear the sound again. “Jo and I love this place, I take her here about once a week.”

“Not surprising. My brother is a candy addict, it was only a matter of time before he opened his own shop.” Cas shuffled nervously, eyeing the man with eyes as green as emeralds and pouty bow lips.

They stood side by side as Jo and Jack looked over the choices. Cas had to fight the urge to extend a finger and touch the back of Dean’s hand. He was oh so tempted but he was afraid. What if the guy was married, or straight? He didn’t see a wedding ring but some couples don’t these days. The last time he confessed feelings for someone, he got laughed at and called a fag. Not one of his finer moments.

They ordered and once they got their treats, they sat in a booth, Jack and Cas facing Jo and Dean. Cas barely withheld a gasp as Dean swiped his tongue out and innocently licked at his caramel walnut cone. His green eyes flitted to Cas’ and he had to shift in his seat against the sudden swelling in his pants. Jo and Jack were both oblivious to their uncles as they dug into their hot fudge sundaes covered in nuts and sprinkles.

Cas took a deep breath and forced a spoonful of his triple chocolate fudge past the lump in his throat. The man across from him was drop dead gorgeous, there was no way he would be interested in Cas. Cas knew he was good looking with his constant tousled hair and dramatic blue eyes but he was always nervous around people.

They made small talk as they snacked on their ice cream and Cas learned that Dean was a mechanic specializing in restoration, had a younger brother named Sam and restored his Baby all by himself.

“So, Cas, what do you do?” Dean said after taking another scintillating lick of his cone. Cas idly wondered what else that tongue could do.

“I’m a kindergarten teacher over at Fairfield Elementary.” Cas said, taking a bite of his ice cream. “Jo and Jack are in my class this year.”

Jack beamed up at Dean, his little face splattered with sprinkles. “Yep, uncle Cas is the best! We play games and color and sing songs.” Jack paused to take another bite of his sundae. “Oh, and he likes boys!”

Cas choked and could feel his face burning hot. Dean looked at him, eyes wide, his lips curving into a slight smile.

“Jack, I don’t think everyone wants to know about that.” Cas said, absolutely mortified.

“It’s ok, teacher Cas,” Jo piped up. “Uncle Dean likes boys too.”

It was Dean’s turn to choke and turn a little red as the two men gaped at each other. Jo and Jack burst out into a fit of giggles, Dean and Cas looking at them and back at each other, neither one not quite sure what to say.

Clearing his throat roughly, Dean muttered, “I think we should just finish our ice cream.” Despite his tone, Cas could swear he saw a flash of heat in those emerald orbs. Or did he just want to see it?

They all stayed silent as they finished their ice cream, Dean getting up to throw the trash away. Jack and Jo slid out of the booth to wash their hands and their faces in the bathrooms. Cas took the opportunity to check out his ass again, it looked so firm and supple, he just bet he could bounce a quarter off of it.

“Uh, Cas? Are you checking me out?”

“No!” At Dean’s raised eyebrow, Cas sighed and relented. “Ok, fine, yes I was. You happy now?”

“Yes I am.” Dean grinned, and Cas was unwilling to admit what that toothy grin did to his insides. “In fact, how would you feel about going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Cas sucked in a breath. Was this really happening? “Um, sure. That would be amenable to me.”

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Cas couldn’t help but think how the unsure action was freaking adorable. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, Cas nearly drooling at the callused fingers handling the sensitive device. He shifted again in his seat, wondering what those fingers would feel like gliding against his skin.

“If you have a cellphone, we can exchange numbers and we can decide on where and what time for dinner.” Cas handed over his cellphone and they input their numbers, he let out a low moan as Dean’s fingers brushed his as he handed the phone back over. “Let me know what your address is, I will pick you up once we agree on a time.”

“Oh no, I could meet you there.”

“Cas, I insist. It’s our first date. Plus, the seats in the Impala are really soft.” Dean winked and they shared a laugh just as the kids were coming back to the table. Cas felt light and giddy, he hadn’t had a date in years and something about Dean just called to him.

Standing up from the booth, they said their goodbye’s, Dean’s fingers curling around Cas’ and giving a gently squeeze. “I’ll text you later handsome.”

Cas could barely nod in response as they left the shop and Cas drove Jack back to Michael’s before heading home himself. Once inside his apartment, he let out a giggle as he spun in a circle. _He think I’m handsome._

 

X x X

 

Gabriel unlocked the door to his apartment, his bag of goodies from the sex store in hand and Sam on his heels. _Fuck he smells good._ It took quite the restraint not to bury his fingers in that long hair and fuck him until they both couldn’t walk. Gabriel was known for his impulsiveness and something told him that Sam wasn’t the fuck and run type.

“Make yourself at home, I’m just going to throw this in the bedroom.” He heard Sam kick off his shoes as he headed to the back of the apartment to the bedroom. Not expecting to bring someone home, he was glad that he was a neat person, everything tucked into place. “Holy shit, Sam in my apartment,” he whispered to himself as he tossed the bag on the floor next to the bed. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out into the living room and felt his blood rush to his cock. Sam was stretched out on the brown couch, his insanely long legs crossed at the ankles. He smiled up at Gabriel, his dimples popping and Gabriel found himself grinning back.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Gabriel rubbed idly at a spot on his arm before he shyly looked at Sam. He had uncrossed his legs and leaned forward toward Gabe. How does he make something so innocent look so sinful?

“I don’t know about you but I’m starving. How does some food and a movie sound?”

“That sounds fantastic kiddo.” Gabriel beamed. “Do you like Chinese?”

“Who doesn’t?” Sam retorted, looking over the takeout menu that Gabriel handed over. They decided on vegetable lo mein, beef and broccoli, shrimp fried rice and egg rolls. Order placed, they began the search for a movie to watch. Gabriel had a large selection but they finally agreed to _Speed 2: Cruise Control_.

“Plenty of hot guys to look at and this one is way better than the first one. I like boats but not buses.” Gabriel said as he set up the movie.

“I’ll take your word for it, I haven’t seen it.”

“Oh Samshine, I’m gonna blow your mind.” Wiggling his eyebrows at the heated sentence, Gabriel skipped out to the kitchen and opened the fridge to hunt for drinks. “What’ll you have Sammykins? I got beer, Coke, water, I think I even have some grapefruit juice although I have no idea how that got in here.” Gabriel said with a laugh.

“Beer sounds great.” Sam replied from his spot on the couch. Carrying two beers into the living room, Gabriel handed Sam one and settled in at the other end of the couch. Yeah, Sam was in his apartment and they did some intense making out in the store parking lot but Gabriel didn’t want this gorgeous man to think he wanted him just for sex.

Turning on the movie, they settled in to watch Jason Patric and Sandra Bullock fight against the bad guy. They cackled over Sandra’s epic fail of taking a driver’s test and oohed and awwed over the grandeur of the cruise ship. A knock at the door had Gabe pausing the movie and after paying for the Chinese, with Sam trying in vain to object, they plated their food and settled in to continue the movie.

In between bites, they talked about themselves and Gabriel learned that Sam was a librarian, had an older brother named Dean and felt insanely awkward in the sex store. Not like Gabriel didn’t know that little tidbit.

“I kinda figured you were feeling a little awkward, that’s why I messed with you so much. I was trying to make you feel a little less shy.” Gabriel felt a little bashful admitting it and huffed out a laugh when Sam bumped him with his elbow.

“So, what do you do Gabriel?” Sam said around a forkful of rice. Man, the sound of his voice from those lips did sinful things to his body.

“I own an ice cream store downtown. The Lick Creamery.” Gabriel said with a smile. On the way back to his apartment, he had gotten in touch with Charlie, his general manager to make sure everything was running smoothly. He usually preferred to be more hands on but he didn’t want to let go of this sable haired moose.

“How do you own an ice cream store? How the hell old are you anyway?” Sam asked incredulously, setting the fork down and ogled at Gabriel.

“I’m 28, not a grey hair in sight.” Gabriel shook his hair playfully, grinning at how Sam simply shook his head. “I used to come into the shop all the time during high school, my little brother likes to tease me I have sugar running through my veins, not blood. Anywho, a few months after I graduated, one of the workers broke her elbow - _not_ work related - and I offered to step in. A smarmy little British man was the owner back then but he was pretty cool. He let me stay on after Charlie came back to work, she’s a spitfire that girl. After about two years, Crowley wanted to retire and asked me if I wanted the store. I was blown away, I love sweets but never dreamed of having my own shop one day. He handed everything over, showed me what I needed to know, I made Charlie my GM and everything’s been super dupes since.”

He chuckled at Sam’s large puppy eyes as he took a drink of his beer. “So he just hands the store over?”

“Yep, he told me once that the store was originally his father’s and was passed to him. He ran it for a few years but his heart just wasn’t in it. So he sat me down one day and said he’d be handing it over. The following week he took off for the MacLeod brewery in Scotland. The family business so I’m told, his mother’s side anyway. She’s been mine for almost eight years.” Gabriel shrugged but he knew how huge it was. _The shop is in good hands with you Pint Size. I know you’ll do great things with her._ As much as Gabriel hated the nickname, Crowley was right. Under his direction, Gabriel increased the varieties that were offered and only chose the best dairy farms for milk and cream.

“Wow, that’s so impressive. You’re a real life Willy Wonka.”

“Thanks kiddo. But as a wise person once said, if you love what you’re doing, you’ll never work a day in your life. Willy Wonka I am not, but if you’re good, I just might introduce you to my oompa loompa.”

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes and they fell into a comfortable silence as they dug into their delicious meal. Halfway through the food, Sam exclaimed and grabbed for the remote. Veggie lo mein falling from his fork back onto the plate as he grappled with the remote. “Did you see that?!”

“No, I was stuffing my face full of beef and broccoli. What’d you see that has you all excited?”

“There’s a guy on here that looks just like you.” Sam quipped, rewinding the movie.

“There can’t be. I’ve seen this movie a hundred times.”

“Ah, there, look!” Sam got to the point of the movie in question and paused it. The guy kinda looked like him, Gabriel guessed, but he was way cooler.

“If you shaved off your scruff you’d look just like this guy.” Sam teased, settling back on the couch, this time a little closer to Gabriel. Gabriel bit back a smirk but said nothing; it was nice to enjoy the quiet and closeness with someone.

Occasionally Sam’s elbowed rubbed against Gabriel’s and each time he felt a wave of heat travel through his body. This was crazy, he barely knew the guy! The time that they spent in the shop, Gabriel got the sense that this giant was gentle...and shy. The last thing he wanted to do was come on too fast. Although, they way that Sam had him pressed up against his car, pinned by his erection, Sam was liking this as much as he was.

During the movie, they drifted closer and closer until they were flush against each other. Gabriel shivered as Sam slung an arm across the top of the couch, his long fingers brushing the shoulder of his t-shirt. He held his breath in an effort to calm his racing heart, but this close to this gorgeous man, there was no way it would work.

As the end credits came on screen, Gabriel turned his head to ask what movie he wanted to watch next but one look at Sam and his mind completely blanked. Sam’s eyes were lust blown, his eyes almost black as he drank Gabriel in.

His large hand curved at Gabriel’s jaw, thumbing his stubble. “Is this ok?” Sam asked, his voice rough.

“Fuck yes kiddo.” Gabriel breathed, fisting a handful of fabric and tugging Sam closer until their lips crashed together.

Gabriel gasped at the contact, opening his mouth to allow Sam entrance. He moaned in wanton pleasure as Sam's tongue invaded his mouth, sweeping and flicking against his tongue.

“Fuck Samshine, you taste so good.” Gabriel hissed, hitching his hips to seek friction. Claiming Sam's delicious mouth again, he squeaked in surprise when Sam grabbed him and yanked him onto his lap. Gabriel immediately shifted to where he was straddling Sam's lap, slowly grinding his erection against the bulge in Sam's pants.

“You do too Gabe. Sweet Jesus.” Sam gripped Gabriel's waist to tug him in tighter, then promptly slid his hand down to cup his ass.

Pulling back, Gabriel gently tilted Sam's chin so they could look eye to eye. “Samshine, you're killing me. I want you so badly but I swear I didn't invite you here for sex. We don't have to go any further if you don't want.”

Sam sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he gazed at Gabriel. Without a word, he slid his hand under Gabriel's t-shirt, swirling a finger around his nipple. “What if I want to go further? What if I want it all?” He paused, his hazel eyes darkening with desire. “What do you want Gabriel?”

“Fuck kiddo. I want you, all of you. But are you sure?” He made sure to keep his tone light, he didn't want to pressure Sam and force him to do anything he didn't want to do.

“More sure than I've been of anything. I want you Gabriel, now.”

Gabriel beamed at his words, pulling him in for another kiss. “So, how do you want to do this?” Sam asked, sounding a little sheepish.

“Well, I switch so I can do either. What do you wanna do Samshine?”

Sam licked his lips at Gabriel's words and continued his assault under Gabriel's shirt. “I really...really want you to fuck me.”

“Oh fuck kiddo.” Gabriel leaned forward to lick into Sam's mouth, his fingers working to pull his shirt over Sam's head. Sam copied the motion and soon they were both shirtless, Gabriel grinding their erections together. “Naked, now.”

Barely stumbling to his feet, Gabriel held out a hand for Sam, looking at his bare chest for the first time. _There is a God and he loves me!_ Sam's chest was a work of art, toned muscles with a smattering of hair around his dark nipples. Nipples that Gabriel really wanted in his mouth.

With a laugh, Sam clasped Gabriel's hand and allowed himself to be tugged to his feet. Gabriel steered him toward his bedroom, peppering kisses on the skin he could reach as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Gabriel and Sam's date. Meanwhile, Dean gets Cas back to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CrowleyLovesUSUK for being my sounding board. You're the best!

Sam grinned as he pinned Gabriel against the wall, his legs instantly going around Sam’s waist. “This seems to be a theme with us,” he huffed out a laugh.

“Only because you’re so freaking tall Sammykins.” Gabriel laughed as Sam rolled his eyes at him.

“Would it kill you to call me Sam?” He murmured as he began toying with the buttons on Gabe’s jeans. Why were there three of them??

“It might.” Gabriel smirked, his golden eyes flashing with mischief. “Although, it will kill me if we don’t get naked.”

“Mm, so bossy.” Sam cupped a handful of Gabriel’s ass and squeezed, enjoying how Gabriel instantly ground against him for friction.

“You know it kiddo. I want you to fuck me.” Gabriel reached between them and brushed his fingers against the bulge Sam was sporting. “Come on big boy. Let’s get vertical.”

“Charming.” Sam muttered with no heat behind his words. He did grin however when he unceremoniously dumped Gabriel on the large bed before hurriedly stripping and covering his body with his own.

“Sammykins. You. Fight. Dirty.” Gabriel bit out each word with a kiss to Sam’s lips before he buried his hands into Sam’s long hair and tugged him in for a soul searing kiss. Gabriel opened his mouth and Sam’s tongue immediately swept inside, probing and tasting.

“Mm, you’re so sweet. Like you’re made out of sugar. Let’s see if the rest of you tastes as good.” Sam released his grip on Gabriel and shimmied down his body, planting kisses with each little patch of skin he uncovered. “Perfect. And all mine.”

“Sammy, please.” Gabriel whined as Sam slowly removed Gabriel’s jeans.

“Please what, Gabe?” Sam teased as he yanked the t-shirt over Gabriel’s head, leaving him in his ridiculous Looney Tunes boxers. He ran his hands reverently over Gabe’s soft skin, nuzzling and teasing at the pink bud of a nipple. Smirking up at Gabriel, Sam sucked a path of blooms from a nipple up to Gabriel’s collarbone before gently sinking his teeth in.

“Ah! Samshine, I won’t last much longer. I need to be inside you.” Gabriel wiggled on the bed, trying to reach out for Sam.

“Fuck babe, you’re perfect. Where’s your lube and condoms?” Gabriel frantically gestured to the bedside table as he fought to get his hands on Sam. Grinning, Sam got out the lube and rolled Gabriel on top of him. “I’m at your mercy.”

Gabriel beamed and pulled Sam into a kiss. Nipping at his bottom lip as he sat on Sam’s lap, Gabriel groaned as he shifted over his erection. “Fuck, Samshine, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Sam ran his palms up Gabriel’s thighs, his eyes heavy lidded with desire. He reverently whispered, “I know you will.”

Coating a finger with lube, Gabriel teased at Sam’s pucker before sinking a finger in. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as he panted out Gabriel’s name. Gabriel worked as quickly as he could to stretch Sam out without hurting him, they were desperate for each other and wouldn’t last long.

Brushing over his prostate, Sam let out a squeal before grasping Gabriel’s erection and began stroking. “Babe, you’re killing me.”

“I know Samshine but I refuse to hurt you. I have to open you properly.” Sam huffed and relented. Before too long, Gabriel was three fingers buried into Sam’s delectable ass and Sam was a panting mess. He literally cried out when Gabriel withdrew his fingers but he quickly shushed Sam before reaching for the condom and lube. Quickly putting on the condom, he slicked his length and lined up.

“Sammy, look at me.” He patiently waited until Sam did as requested. “This just isn’t sex for me.” He gently cupped Sam’s jaw and sweetly kissed him before rolling his hips and sliding into Sam’s tight heat.

“Fuck, Gabriel!” Sam cried out as Gabriel buried himself to the hilt. He stilled to give time for Sam to adjust and it wasn’t long before Sam nudged him with his foot. “Babe, you gotta move.”

Reaching as far as he could, _damn height differences!_ , Gabe peppered little kisses on whatever skin he could reach as he rolled his hips. Every other thrust, he would brush Sam’s prostate causing the giant to cry out and beg for more, meeting each of Gabe’s thrusts. He was hurtling toward the edge and there was no stopping it. Sensing the impending orgasm, he began stroking his neglected leaking cock furiously.

“Fuck, yes, oh my god, right there. Fuck, I’m gonna come. Fuck, fuck, Gabe!” Sam came with a shout, his back arching and toes curling as his spend covered his hand. A handful of thrusts later, Gabriel’s thrusts stuttered and he came gasping out Sam’s name.

“Fff-uu-ccc-kk.” Gabriel gasped as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He slowly pulled out of Sam and collapsed next to him. Removing the condom and tying it off, Gabriel grabbed an old t-shirt and cleaned them both off. Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms and covered them both with the blanket.

“Sleep angel.”

 

X x X

 

“Come on Cas, don’t be a baby.” Dean cajoled in a sing song voice as he pumped his legs. It was a perfect summer day and no surprise, their first date was back at South Mountain Park. It was a different area than where they had met just the day before. There was a small playground, a few barbeque stands and fields for miles. Dean had been a little worried at first that Cas would object being in such a private area alone with a virtual stranger. But to his delight, Cas simply beamed as he drank in the beauty that surrounded them.

“I’m not a baby.” Cas murmured as he kicked morosely at a rock. Dean fought a grin as he swung, his powerful arms and legs carrying him higher and higher.

“Come on Cas, come swing with me.” Dean said softly, the breeze ruffling his hair.

“Fine, I’ll swing with you. But I am not a baby.” He trudged over to the swing next to Dean, sticking his tongue out at him as he sat. Dean bit back a laugh as Cas attempted a few half hearted pumps with his legs, frowning at his obvious lack of coordination.

Once he finally got going to a decent height and speed however, their combined weight on the rickety swings caused the frame to pop up out of the ground a bit. Cas’ eyes widened at the movement as he began to use the tips of his boots to slow himself down. “This is not safe at all.”

Slowing the swing to a stop, Cas hopped off of it and glared at it with disdain. Dean watched him and an idea quickly sprung to mind. His body wouldn’t be too happy with him but he liked this guy and wanted to show off. Timing it just right, he hopped off the swing and in mid flight, Dean managed a neat little backflip before lightly handing on his feet.

“Show off.” Cas murmured with a grin as they walked side by side to where the picnic basket lay along with a red and white checkered blanket. “Where’d you learn how to do that anyway?”

“It’s something my brother Sammy and I have been doing since we were kids. It took a _lot_ of tries before I could do it right. First few times I landed flat on my back. No broken bones though. Sammy did that, jumped off the wrong way and broke his wrist. Not too surprising, the kid is a giant.” They spread out the big blanket and sat on either side of the basket. Dean grinned as he opened the lids and the smell wafted out. “I hope you’re hungry, I brought enough to feed an army.”

“I’m famished. It smells fantastic. You should have let me bring something to contribute.”

“Nah, I wanted to treat you. You can contribute next time.” _Next time?_ Dean blushed as he said the words, not wanting to sound creepy or clingy but he was head over heels already. Those blue eyes, bluer than the sea coupled with the tousled dark brown hair made for an exciting combo and he desperately wanted to sink his fingers into those chocolate locks.

Cas pursed his lips, in all their slightly chapped perfection before nodding. “That would be amenable to me.”

“Fantastic. I made everything, except for the fruit of course.”  Dean said with a chuckle as he dug into the basket. He pulled out a container of cold fried chicken, a bowl of chopped fruit and container of macaroni salad. Then came the utensils and plates, followed by a bottle each of beer. With a huge grin, he held out a pie encased in a hard plastic carrier. “I baked this little beauty myself. Caramel walnut apple pie. I don’t usually share but I can make an exception for you,” he murmured with a wink.

“I’m not sure if I’ll have room for pie, everything looks so delicious but I’ll sure try.” Cas said with a chuckle as they filled their plates. They sat in companionable silence, admiring the scenery.

“So, how long have you been a kindergarten teacher for?” Dean asked after swallowing a bite of chicken. If he was any bit of a prick, he would’ve patted himself on the back. Using his own recipe that Sammy didn’t even know the contents of, it had the perfect amount of bite without being overpowering. He didn’t pat himself on the back, he could be a bit cocky but was not a prick in the least but he let out a low groan at the first bite. And the flush on Cas’ face at the sound did not go unnoticed.

Cas cleared his throat and drank a swallow of beer before he answered. “This is my first year actually. After high school I went straight into college and after graduation I worked as a substitute for about a year.”

Dean nodded, his gaze thoughtful. “That’s admirable. It’s something you obviously enjoy.”

“I do,” Cas said after munching on a piece of cantaloupe. “What do you do for work?”

“I work on cars specializing in restorations. I’ve always loved cars but my ‘67 Impala is my favorite, she’s my baby.” The pride in his voice was unmistakable and Cas smiled, all gummy and happy, his blue eyes sparkling.

“That’s wonderful Dean. And she’s a beauty.”

“That she is. So, I know now that Jack isn’t your son. How many siblings do you have?” Finished with the main meal, Dean served them each a healthy slice of the pie and he was delighted when Cas shifted closer to him.

“There’s five of us altogether. Luke, Micheal, Anna, Gabriel and myself. In that order except Gabriel and I are twins. Jack is Michael’s, his only child. I gladly take Jack once a week so him and Amelia can have a date night. Luke and his wife Hannah are expecting twins in about four months. Anna, Gabriel and myself are currently...unattached.” He took his first bite of the pie, moaning around the tines of the fork. “This...is fantastic.”

“Thank you.” Dean managed to choke out as he shifted in his spot. That moan that came out of his pretty lips was so obscene, Dean desperately wanted to hear it again. He cleared his throat and took a bite of his own pie reveling in the different flavors that exploded on his tongue.

“So how many siblings do you have Dean?” Cas said as he finished his pie and then leaned back, resting on his palms. Dean licked his lips for a moment, lost in thought and the man next to him. Strong thighs encased in blue jeans, the ankles casually crossed. Dean’s eyes traveled up to the white button up, muscles straining against the fabric, the sleeves rolled to reveal powerful forearms covered in a dusting of dark hair. _Fuck._ He had to derail those thoughts now. God, did he like Cas and he wanted him but he wanted him for far more than just sex. He felt this tug, a powerful tug; he drawn to him like a magnet.

“Well, there's Sam. He’s four years younger than me. Smart as a whip and fucking tall. Works at a library downtown that handles first editions. I always tell him that he could be a lawyer or something but he just shrugs. He’s happy though, that’s all that counts. I also have a half brother Adam, he's younger than Sammy. Adam grew up not knowing about us until about ten years ago."

“That’s impressive. Gabriel runs an ice cream store called Lick Creamery. Not surprising, all he eats is sugar. Michael, Luke and Anna stayed in the family business, accounting. Gabriel and I are the black sheep, we wanted to go our own way.”

Dean nodded. “That’s understandable. You have to do what makes you happy.”

“Yes. Our parents disagree however. Big surprise.” Dean could see that Cas was uncomfortable.

“Families can suck sometimes. We got lucky with our uncle Bobby.” At Cas’ raised eyebrow, he elaborated. “Our mother died in a car wreck when Sammy was six months old. Drunk driver hit them head on. Dad didn't handle it well and became addicted to the bottle. With no other family, our uncle Bobby who is more honorary fought with his wife Ellen to keep us out of the system. We grew up with them.”

“Dean - I’m so sorry.” Cas said softly, his hand reaching out and squeezing Dean’s hand.

Dean’s body tingled in response as Cas’ warm fingers interlaced with his. When Cas rubbed over a callus, Dean murmured, “Sorry ‘bout that. Mechanic’s hands are rough.”

“I don’t mind Dean. Besides, these talented hands create something beautiful.” Cas’ eyes were so hopeful and honest, it was honestly refreshing. He was sick of people who looked down on him for his profession.

“You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” Dean blurted and then blushed. Cas merely smiled and leaned closer to Dean.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Cas murmured as he snuggled into Dean’s side. “Is this ok?”

“God yes Cas. It’s more than ok.” Dean rumbled, winding an arm around Cas’ waist. They lapsed into silence as the sun began to set in glorious shades of pink and yellow. Dean inhaled Cas’ scent of honey and jasmine and it sent shock waves of desire to his core.

As if sensing his thoughts, Cas tilted his head up toward Dean. “Dean? Can I kiss you?”

Dean let out a tiny gasp unable to speak for a moment. After a moment, he hummed in approval. “Fuck yes Cas.”

He leaned toward Cas just as he lifted up and as their lips touched for the first time, Dean swore he heard the hallelujah chorus singing in his head. Cas tasted of the apple pie he had made and as Cas opened his mouth to allow Dean’s tongue entrance, he could’ve wept at the beauty of it all. He carded his fingers into the curly hairs at the base of Cas’ neck, reveling in the softness as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Cas let out a moan and Dean’s cock instantly sprung to life, incessantly pressing against his  zipper. Adjusting his position, Cas climbed into his lap nipping at Dean’s lips as he slowly ground against Dean’s erection. Hissing as Cas ground his thickening length against Dean, Dean deftly began unbuttoning Cas’ shirt exposing miles of smooth tan skin. In retaliation, Cas tugged Dean’s shirt over his head before attacking his mouth again.

“Fuck, you taste so good.” Dean rolled until Cas was pinned under him. Grinding his erection into Cas’ thigh, he claimed a dusky nipple nipping and sucking as Cas cried out, his fingers digging into Dean’s light brown locks.

“Dean, I want you so bad.” He didn’t think it was possible but hearing Cas’ voice even rougher was maddening. His blood boiled as he sucked purple blooms into Cas’ perfect skin, the other man mewling in ecstasy under him. “Too many clothes,” Cas whined as he began to unsnap Dean’s jeans.

“Jesus Cas, you’re killing me.” Dean huffed as Cas slid a hand down the back of Dean’s jeans and cupped a handful of ass.

Rolling to his side, they both made quick work of removing their jeans. Dean gulped once he got a full view of Cas down to his silky red boxers. “ _Fuck,_ you’re gorgeous.”

Laying on their sides, Dean attacked Cas’ mouth again, his thumb flicking at the band of Cas’ boxers.

"Dean, can I?" His hand was hesitating at Dean's hip. Cas' voice had a tentative tone to it, one that made Dean want to cuddle him close.

"Please, yes, touch me Cas. Only if you want to, I won't force myself on you if you're not ready." He meant it. True, he barely knew Cas but he wanted to remedy that. And something he would never do was to force Cas if he wasn't ready. If Cas touched him, it was because he wanted to, wanted him, not because Dean wanted him to.

"Yes Dean. I'd like that very much." Cas' tanned fingers lightly cupped Dean's growing erection and softly squeezed. Dean moaned and arched his back, his fingers digging into Cas' shoulder.

Teasing the flesh under Dean's black briefs, Cas nipped at Dean's earlobe causing the other man to gasp in pleasure. "What do you want me to do Dean?" Cas softly murmured as he insistanly rubbed his stiffness against Dean's thigh.

"Oh god, feels so good Cas!" Dean blurted as Cas' nimble fingers crawled under Dean's underwear, seeking his warm and steely length. He gave it a slight twist as he stroked while rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit. "God yes, your fingers feel so good!"

Trailing a path of kisses from the earlobe to his chest, Cas claimed a perfect pink nipple and sucked harshly, causing Dean to hiss out a breath as he bucked under Cas. Dean swept his hands over the planes and sharp edges of Cas' back that rippled as he moved. He was well built with a runner's body and his skin felt amazing under Dean's hands.

"Dean." Cas' voice was pure sandpaper and unadulterated lust."Touch me."

Not that Dean was complaining but where was the shy guy he had met yesterday? This man who was moaning and wiggling beside him was sex on a stick. And he wanted Dean!

Fingers slightly shaking, Dean began to tug the fabric of Cas' briefs. Cas lifted up to aid him and Dean was rendered speechless at the god that was laid bare before him. Cas quickly returned the favor and they were pressed flush together, a dance of arms, legs and lips.

 _Holy shit!_ Cas rutted his cock against Dean's thigh. His prick was huge, thick and red and dripping with need. Dean gulped as fire ripped through his veins and desire pooled heavy and hot in his belly.

"Cas - Jesus Cas." Dean stuttered as he rubbed the thick piece of manhood that jutted out proudly from between Cas' legs. "Cas, we should stop. I didn't bring anything."

"Do not fret my pet." Cas giggled at his rhyme. "I did not bring anything either. But that doesn't mean we can't still enjoy each other." Licking his lips, Cas returned to his delicious assault on Dean's cock, collecting the pre-come that dribbled out to ease his way. Dean's hips bucked wildly under Cas' relentless ministrations and couldn't stop the filthy moans that spilled from his lips.

In one smooth motion, Cas straddled Dean's lap, sucking and licking at his mouth as he continued his strokes. Dean whimpered as he dug his fingers into Cas' hips sure enough to bring bruises. Without breaking his stride, Cas gently tugged one of Dean's hands and placed it on his cock. "Fuck me with your fist Dean."

"Fuck, I love it when you get all demanding." Dean rasped as he began to work the velvety steel of Cas' length. Cas hissed out a breath as he began to roll his hips in time with Dean's thrusts with his fist. "Fuck, so good Cas. Ah...right there!"

"Come for me Dean. I want to see you fall apart." Cas murmured, peppering kisses all over Dean's face. He let out a wanton moan as Dean sucked a purple mark into his skin. "Fuck Dean, I'm close. Are you close?"

"Fuck yes sweetheart. I'm so close." Dean gasped as he could feel that rush to the edge. Cas was so fucking hot sitting on his lap grinding away as he worked Dean's shaft. _Bet he would look beautiful with my cock shoved up his ass. Fuck, or bend me over the table and fuck me until I can't_ move.

As if he could read his mind, Can nibbled at his ear and murmured, "Just wait until we do have supplies. Can't wait to open you slowly and then fuck you fast and furious. Or for you to tie me up and fuck me nice and slow. How hard will you come for me Dean?"

"Fuck...Cas...fuck...so hot...nnrgfhh." Dean let out a cry as he came so hard he saw stars, painting his release onto his stomach and Cas' hand. Cas quickly followed, his hips bucking wildly as he bellowed out his release.

Gradually, Cas climbed off of Dean's lap and cuddled next to Dean as they caught their breaths.  Dean grabbed some leftover napkins and wiped them both off before crawling back into Cas’ arms. "Wow, that was intense."Dean  said with a laugh as he planted a kiss to the top of Cas' head.

The sun had nearly set and Dean frowned at the thought that their date was almost over. He hadn't had this much fun in years and didn't want it to end.

"It was. Dean, this may not be the right time to bring this up but this wasn't a one time thing, was it?" Cas' voice sounded so small and unsure all of a sudden, it made his heart ache.

Dean tugged Cas closer and began running a hand up and down his side. "No, Cas. This wasn't a one time thing. As amazing as the sex was, I don't want just that. You're fun to talk to. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I genuinely like you." Dean admitted, his cheeks feeling hot. He normally wasn't a "feelings" kind of a guy but Cas made him see different. He was quickly falling for the dark haired man.

"Good, I really like you too." Cas said, his blue eyes shining in the fading light.

"You're so beautiful Cas." Dean murmured, gently cupping Cas' jaw to pull him in for a kiss. Their hunger for each other had been sated but it was a slow sweet kiss full of promise.

"I'd better get you home, tomorrow is a school day." Dean said with a laugh. They reluctantly got to their feet and got dressed before packing up the picnic. Loading into the car, they drove away from the park, Cas snuggled into Dean's side, their fingers laced together.

They reached Cas' apartment building all too soon, holding hands the whole way, reluctant to part. Several times Dean tried to stop the grin that bloomed on his face to no avail. He was happy and every cell in his body knew it.

Another heated kiss and Dean's attempt to mold Cas into the door later, he reluctantly allowed Cas to open the door to his apartment. Bidding each other good night, Dean went to turn away when Cas softly called his name. "Do you have plans tomorrow? If not, I'd like to take you on a date."

"That sounds great. But I made plans for tomorrow already. This really cute guy wants to take me on a date, how could I say no?"

Cas looked dejected for half a second before he glared half heartedly at Dean. "You assbutt!"

Dean hauled Cas in for a kiss that quickly had the other man squirming. "I was just teasing Cas. I'd love to go on a date with you." Pecking a kiss on his nose, Dean again bid him good night before whistling all the way out to his car. He was head over heels in love.

  
  



End file.
